


Something Sweet (on My Lips)

by N_Scribe



Series: Of all the Little Moments (Collection of Hollirey Drabbles) [8]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Date fic involving sharing funnel cake, M/M, What more could you want with these two?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Scribe/pseuds/N_Scribe
Summary: A date between Bobo and Doc Holliday because they deserve it.
Relationships: Doc Holliday/Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane
Series: Of all the Little Moments (Collection of Hollirey Drabbles) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701409
Kudos: 5





	Something Sweet (on My Lips)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The plot is mine and the characters are borrowed in this work of fan-made fiction off of which no money is made. 
> 
> Author’s Note: I just wanted to write something of a date with Doc and Bobo at a State Fair kind of celebration. I don’t recall if Purgatory has anything of the sort but we’re going to go with it because fluff. I need all of the fluff. So funnel cake and soft!Hollirey. How could you not love this?!

_ Something Sweet (on My Lips) _

He wasn’t quite sure why he’d agreed to do this; probably had that moment of stupidity and let himself get lost in the man’s blue eyes. It was very hard to say “no” to John Henry when he flashed those damn eyes and that smile in equal measure. Bobo is sure he’s spent more time perfecting the art of getting his way more than anything else. But it also might have to do with the fact that he was just weak to what the man wanted even though he’d spend days outside of the Ghost River Triangle before he’d ever admit that to anyone. Ever.

So regardless of his misgivings and entirely too many people milling around, he walks at the other’s side. He is very aware of the fingers entwined with his and the ease with which Doc walks beside him but there is no power in the goddamn universe that is making him let go of the other’s hand until John Henry pulls it away himself. He’s just hoping that he doesn’t.

And he gets his wish only until the smell of food has both of their attention. “Why don’t you find a table and I’ll get us something?” Doc murmurs, “The line is long and I know how you feel about crowds.” 

“I suppose then I’ll have to trust your choosing skills. Though I retain the right to dump anything unpleasant on your head.” 

At that, Doc laughs before stealing a kiss and slipping off. Of course, Bobo spends a couple of minutes just watching him walk away before finally making himself find a table that the other would be able to find him at. He wasn’t wrong about the crowds; Bobo still wasn’t comfortable around lots of people and it showed in his tension and the way he got a little growly if anyone got too close. Even though he vehemently denies doing anything of the sort. Everyone is careful not to make him deal with crowds if it can be helped. 

He finds a table and slips onto the seat idly tapping his fingers feeling a little restless and refusing to admit that it might be nerves. Because he didn’t get nervous, especially not about being out like this. On a date. With Doc Holliday. 

The sweet smell of the peaches mixed with the funnel cake has his attention immediately when Doc brings it back helping to ease his tension somewhat. “They really do enjoy going all out don’t they? I mean I don’t think I’ve seen so many things on a stick or deep fried. It’s enough to make people gain weight just walking along the streets by the stands.” 

Doc chuckles gently. “Well, food is as good a way to enjoy oneself as any. Now are you gonna refuse what is a very delicious treat?”

There’s a moment he wants to be bratty but decides against it and murmurs, “Of course not. That would just be rude and we both know I’m the gentleman between the two of us.” 

Doc chuckles softly before settling and offering him a bite. He parts his lips and accepts it, sighing at the sweetness. He’d remark that it was strangely delicious for a fried food when he finds the other leaning into his space to kiss him deeply drawing a more pronounced moan from him as he leans closer. 

Of course it’s broken before he likes but there’s something about the way John Henry smiles softly and with satisfaction that warms places in him that he didn’t think could be touched by anyone. “Something you like then?” he finds himself asking huskily. 

“Oh, I find that you go well paired with a lot of things, Robert.” 

He can’t help reaching for the plate and drawing it to himself to murmur teasingly, “Let’s see if you do as well.”

“If I am everyone’s type then I am sure to be tasty with everything, too,” comes the immediate response that he can’t help laughing at.

“Definitely not a humble man, John Henry Holliday,” he murmurs as he offers a bite in return. Of course he can't resist making sure to get some on Doc's nose just so he can make a show of trailing his finger lightly to get it off and licking the digit before finally leaning and kissing him.

"Tease," comes the bemused chuckle against his mouth that has him humming in pleasure before he breaks the kiss. 

“Maybe, but you seem to not mind so much,” he remarks with a grin at him. The smile in return is like sunshine warming the cold places in him still, and Bobo is beginning to realize just how much he loves this man’s smile. “See?”

He is clearly going to respond something when there is a startled, “Doc?” Followed quite shortly with, “Uhh, boss?” that has both males freezing. 

Bobo gives Doc a look that clearly asked exactly what the hell they were going to do about being found here. Like this. He isn’t sure what he expects from John Henry but it’s certainly not for him to calmly reach before bringing a thumb coated in peach syrup and lightly brush it against his lips before murmuring, “Oh, look, I missed some,” before he ends up with the male’s lips against his. 

And he finds himself melting into it pulling him closer, hating that the soft chuckle against his mouth makes him want to flush darkly at the fact that they were clearly putting on a show. Breaking it, Doc gives him a grin before slowly looking over his shoulder. “Oh, hi there.” 

Bobo isn’t sure which group is going to have more of a stroke as they stare between the two of them and it was sort of funny in a way if not a little sad that it took them this long to figure things out. Of course, he’s not surprised to hear, “I knew it! I told you guys they were together. Why do you never listen to me?” from Waverly that has him snorting before he pulls the funnel cake back to him. 

“Clearly she’s the only redeeming member of your little group,” he remarks, offering a forkful to Doc. The male snorts before accepting it. He’d refrain from kissing the other but he decides this was their goddamn datenight and he was allowed to be as affectionate as he wanted. Besides, the other did taste good mixed with the funnel cake. And he was just a little on the side of addicted. 

Breaking it, he finds they still have an audience and huffs. “Do you all not take a hint or does someone have to point out that it’s rude to stare at people?” 

“You two are...here...sharing...You’re on a date,” Wynonna says slowly. 

“Yeah, that’s sort of what people do when they come to these things. What of it?” 

“You two,” she says waving at them, “are on a date…together...”

He groans softly before muttering, “Why is she as dumb as Wyatt sometimes?” 

“Now, Robert, be nice.” 

“That’s why I said sometimes,” he retorts before trying, “Wynonna, I’ve been pretty up close and personal with Holliday since he came out of the well, just so you know. It’s developed certain...characteristics over the last few months that might have more of a personal aspect. So if you do not mind; leave us to have some time for ourselves. All of you. Before I decide that some of you are going to spend a few days outside the Triangle until you think better of interrupting me.” 

Thankfully, it seems to work as both groups finally leave albeit some slower than others with varying looks of incredulity. “I do not look forward to the coming conversations,” Bobo huffs. 

Doc laughs softly. “Oh please, your Revenants are far easier to cower than Wynonna. I’ll have the worst time and you know it.” 

“Well, that’s what you get for aligning yourself with an Earp. I thought you would have learned your lesson by now.” 

Doc chuckles before murmuring, “C’mon, we have something to finish and then we’re going to get a hotel room because I’m not dealing with either group tonight. Just you. I think we’ve earned it.” 

Bobo’s eyes light up at that and he grins. “Why John Henry Holliday, are you intending on seducing me?” 

The male merely grins and offers another bite of the cake in response. 


End file.
